Amore Mío
by Eldaya
Summary: Makino huye de la gran mansión Dômyoji tras enfrentarse contra la voluntad de Kaede.... pero...
1. Amore mío Preludio

Tsukushi estaba destrozada.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se largó de la residencia Dômyoji, pero a ella le parecían horas.

Sólo dejó de correr cuando sintió que se quedaba sin resuello y pequeñas motitas se dibujaban ante sus pupilas, y arrastró los pies hasta la barandilla de un puente, por el que había enfilado sin darse cuenta.

Respirando fatigosamente, apoyó los brazos sobre el metal de la construcción, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Ugh... - tragó saliva, intentando no llorar... pero no le fué posible. Pensar que había hecho todo ese camino para verle, y que al llegar hasta él lo único que había recibido había sido una mirada llena de indiferencia y, tal vez, odio...

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si el mundo se le cayera encima, y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo de piedra, abrazandose a sí misma.

- Idiota! Idiota... Con lo que te QUIERO! - aulló, con la voz quebrada y sintiendo que el alma se le rompía.


	2. Amore mío 1

Tsukasa cerró los puños y apretó los dientes con fuerza, provocandose una herida en los labios.

Vió marchar a Tukushi, llorosa y frágil, pero no la detuvo. ¡¡No PODÍA!... Maldita sea... maldita aquella mujer sin sentimientos ni alma... que se pudriría en el infierno, arrastrando a cualquiera a su paso. ¿Esque no podría ser feliz jamás ?

Caminó a grandes zancadas por la sala, enorme, vacía, que devolvía el eco de sus pisadas...

Un taconeo reverberó en la sala, y dió media vuelta sobresaltado y a punto de saltar.

Su madre, Kaede, la bloque de hielo, le miraba triunfal, relamiendose los labios como una gata en celo.

- Así me gusta... que dejes a esa pordiosera en su sitio.

Alguien de nuestra categoría no puede estar junto a una mojigata como ella. - se cruzó de brazos frente a su hijo, que la miraba aterrado y asqueado.

- Quieres pegarme? - preguntó melosa - Jé... hazlo, venga, si esque tienes lo que... jé... - se rió con ganas, devolviendo a su hijo una mirada feroz.

- Sea como fuere, me encargaré de acabar con los restos de tu "amiguita"... para que, aunque la vayas a reencontrar, ya no pueda ni responderte... - le miró con ojos de diablesa - bajo cuatro palmos de tierra, ella jamás podrá volver a molestarte.

Un bofetón se marcó en la mejilla de la mujer.

Tsukasa había perdido los estribos, y ahora ya no le importaba absolutamente nada.

- Intenta hacerle algo, madre, y te aseguro que mi cara será la última que veas... cuando acabe yo mismo con tu PUTA vida! - le arreó otra bofetada, con tantas ganas que la tiró al suelo, y dió media vuelta, echando a correr.

- Desgraciado... ¿¿¿te crees que esto puede detenerme? Sólo me has hecho cosquillas... y te arrepentirás... - siseó, tocándose con la yema de los dedos la comisura de los labios, y notando el sabor amargo y a hierro de su propia sangre. - Aunque seas mi hijo...


	3. Amore mío 2

Tsukushi seguía allí, tirada, sin ganas de absolutamente nada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, había perdido la noción. Sólo notaba la cara irritada, los ojos hinchados y llorosos y un enorme peso en su pecho.

No quería recordar, pero una y otra vez la imagen de aquél chico venía a su mente, y maldecía el día en que se conocieron... y en el que se enamoraron.

- Aaaahhh... - suspiró, doliente.

Se restregó los puños por los ojos, cansados ya de llorar, y decidió que era mejor ponerse en pie y deambular por las calles... ya que no quería volver aún al aeropuerto.

Caminó unos pasos, y a su espalda alguien gritó algo incomprensible.

Asustada, se dió la vuelta, y distinguió a un grupo de cinco chavales con muy malas pintas, que la miraban de una manera poco amistosa.

- Genial! ... Voy a tener que salir de aquí corriendo... no quiero que me pase nada... por si acaso. Ufff... estoy tan cansada, tan débil, que creo que no podría pelearme con nadie ahora mismo. - pensó para sí misma, dándoles la espalda y echando a caminar a buen ritmo.

No quería levantar sospechas, así que no echó a correr, pero, ojalá lo hubiera hecho... eso es lo que pensó minutos después.


	4. Amore mío 3

Aquellos hombres empezaron a seguirla, silbando y gritando palabras inexplicables... pero con un tono inconfundible.

Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar un escondite seguro, o la mejor forma de escapar de allí.

- Hola, bonita! - exclamó a su espalda uno de los macarras, cogiendola del brazo y atrayendola hacia él. Su acento era claramente extranjero, pero aún así le entendió perfectamente. - Ooooh, ¿has llorado? ¿Te sientes sola? No te preocupes, nosotros te haremos compañía... y te alegraremos la noche... ¿ verdar que sí, chicos?

Dibujó una sonrisa horrenda en su cara, y los demás rieron a mandíbula batiente, secundando al desgraciado y empujando a la muchacha hacia una arboleda que bordeaba el extremo opuesto del puente.

- ¡¡Dejadme en paz! ¡¡Qué os creeis que haceis? - espetó Makino, asustada y envalentonada a la vez.

- ¡¡ No puede ser que te dejes vencer por esos desgraciados ! ¡¡ Por favor, no desfallezcas ahora, ¡¡ no puedes ! - se gritó a sí misma, con la voz temblorosa, a lo que los chicos respondieron con sonoras burlas, tirándola al suelo.

- Mamacita... no te preocupes, esto te hará sentir muy bien, ¡¡¡¡ya verás! - canturreó uno de ellos, soltandose la melena greñuda que había llevado atada a una cinta, y sacándose la camiseta mugrienta, se tiró sobre ella, que empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Noooo! Déjameeee! DÉJAMEEEEEE! - aterrorizada al notar cómo se bajaba con prisas los pantalones con una mano mientras que con la otra empezaba a magrearla.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritó aún más alto, removiendose como una fiera, intentando escapar de allí.

- ¡¡Cállate! - le arreó un bofetón uno de ellos, mientras otro le sujetaba las dos muñecas para inmovilizarla.

- NooooooOOoooOOooooOOooo! - gritó abruptamente, sollozando, odiando a aquellos desgraciados apestosos, y a Dômyoji por no estar con ella en aquellos momentos.


	5. Amore mío 4

Tsukasa corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

El corazón se le estaba partiendo, y un mal presagio avanzaba por sus entrañas... tenía que encontrar a Makino YA!.

Corrió, y sus pies volaron sobre el asfalto, como si un imán le llevara hacia un lugar determinado.

Y de repente, escuchó sus gritos.

- ¿¿MAKINO? - los alaridos venían claramente de un costado, parecía ser desde unos matorrales en donde creyó ver movimiento.

Enloquecido, corrió hasta allí, y de un salto salvó los obstáculos arbóreos, encontrandose un grotesco espectáculo... que hizo que la sangre explotase en sus venas, como si un volcán hubiera erupcionado en su vientre.

Su linda muchacha estaba ahora en el suelo, desmayada, bajo el peso de un tío asqueroso que, con los pantalones bajados y la mano en su miembro, iba a atacarla sin que ella quisiera.

Por fortuna parecía haber llegado a tiempo de que pasara a mayores, pero aún así eso no debiera haber sucedido.

- ¿¿Qué coño quieres, hijo de puta? ¿¿Quieres participar en la fiesta? Pues búscate a otra! - le espetó el que cojía a Tsukushi por las muñecas, mientras otros dos se levantaban y le amenazaban con los puños.

No dijo ni una palabra, pero, de una patada, tiró a esos dos al suelo, y con la mano en garra, sacó al desgraciado que estaba atacando a SU Tsukushi, reventandole la mandíbula con el puño libre.

- Tú hoy mueres, desgraciado. - gruñó, estampando su cabeza contra el suelo arenoso. - Y vosotros... dadme un momento... que ahora os destrozaré a vosotros...

El más joven, al parecer, salió corriendo, muerto de miedo al ver la cara desencajada del hombre ; estaba seguro de que si se quedaba allí, acabaría en el suelo inerte.

Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre él, uno sujetandole como podía y el otro sacando velozmente de su bolsillo trasero algo que brilló bajo la pálida luz de la luna, que había emergido sin que se dieran cuenta.


	6. Amore mío 5

Tsukasa ni se dió cuenta de cómo hundían en su costado la hoja de una navaja, tal era su rabia.

Agarró al inconsciente que había intentado herirle, y volvió a hacer lo mismo que con el otro, que yacía aún en el suelo, inconsciente.

Empotró una y otra vez la cara de aquél energúmeno en la arena, hasta que sus ojos quedaron en blanco, y, de un codazo, se sacó de encima al niñato que había intentado pararle.

- O te estás quieto o te rompo el cuello, desgraciado! - gruñó abruptamente al tipo, que cayó al suelo de espaldas y prefirió dejar correr la venganza. Ése tipo daba verdadero miedo, y no tenía ganas de acabar como aquellos...

- Para una maldita vez que me atrevo a follarme a una zorrita desconocida... - gruñó entre dientes.

Tsukasa se quedó quieto, casi como si no hubiera escuchado a aquél desgraciado, salvo que le brillaron los ojos con un brillo asesino... se giró sobre sí mismo poniendose en pie, y,

de la patada que le propinó en la cara, le destrozó la mandíbula.

- JÓDETE! - gruño Dômyoji, y cogió con todo el mimo del mundo a Makino, que sollozaba incontroladamente, a pesar de que estaba profundamente desvanecida... su cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas, y Dômyoji odió en aquél momento todo su mundo ; no había podido proteger a lo que más quería...

Se dirigió corriendo hacia una calle concurrida, y cojió el primer taxi que vió pasar, parandole con un potente silbido.

- Al hospital más cercano, ¡¡deprisa! - espetó, sin dejar de acunar a su chica, temblando aún de rabia y de tristeza.

- Estrangularé a la vieja... esto no hubiera pasado si no la hubiera dejado ir sola! -

El taxista se ganó una buena propina, pues hizo bien su trabajo, no había pasado ni diez minutos que ellos ya estaban a las puertas de un gran hospital.

Con la cara desencajada y pálido como una sábana, entró corriendo en urgencias, armando un gran escándalo al ver que no les atendían rápidamente.

- ¡¡No me IMPORTA que haya más gente en espera! ¿¿Esque no sabe quién demonios soy? ¡¡Mi familia ha donado mucho dinero para su maldito hospital, así que o nos atiende o les juro que les hundo! - gritó a grito pelado, con cara de morderles a todos.

Tras unos murmullos y gritos de sorpresa y pavor por reconocer al joven desencajado, cojieron a la chiquilla, depositandola con cuidado en

una camilla y llevandola a una sala para examinarla.

Pasó un tiempo, en el que Dômyoji, pálido y demacrado, se mordía el puño, intentando no montar otro escándalo, y, por fín, se le acercó un doctor, suspirando y tendiendole la mano para saludarle, a lo que respondió el chico casi sin darse cuenta.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta del profesional, pero éste, sabiendo lo delicado del tema, le sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda a modo de tranquilizante.

- No se preocupe, no ha sido violada - la palabra era muy cruda, pero el chico agradeció que fuera tan claro - lo único, eso sí, ha sido el trauma que ha vivido.

Ella está sedada ahora mismo, necesita descansar ; su cuerpo ha sido llevado al extremo, y su mente, exhausta, ha estado a punto de entrar en un colapso... - respiró hondamente - pero, como ya le he dicho, sólo necesita cuidados, y descansar.

Si quiere, puede ir a verla, pero, por favor, no la despierte.

Dômyoji le miró como si le fuera a matar, pero sabía que sólo hacía su trabajo, así que asintió con la cabeza, y le siguió por los pasillos, hasta la misma puerta de la habitación donde habían confinado a la chica, y donde el doctor le dejó, despidiendose con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.


	7. Amore mío 6

Estuvo plantado allí delante durante un tiempo ; las piernas empezaron a fallarle.

A pesar de ser el GRAN Dômyoji, no había conseguido proteger a su chica... porque, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para intentar protejerla, a pesar de haber hecho caso a su puñetera madre e intentar hacerle creer que ya no la necesitaba... A pesar de todo eso, él la seguía amando.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era la mujer de su vida, la parte que le faltaba a su alma para estar completo... y siempre tenían que estar igual, rodeados de problemas...

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba seguro de que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

- ¡¡Basta ya! - se gritó a sí mismo, y entró en la habitación, para encontrar a la chica estirada en la cama, con un gotero ensartado en su brazo, y con cara de haber sufrido demasiado.

Y allí, ante ella, rompió a llorar, mostrando su debilidad, la que no quería mostrar a nadie, pero que él también tenía, destrozada por lo que le habían hecho a su amor...

Se llevó la mano a la cara, y apretó los dedos contra sus ojos, para que parasen de llorar.

No dejó de hacerlo hasta que vió teñirse su campo de visión de pequeñas manchas de luz y color.

Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, sentandose en una silla que habían dejado estratégicamente allí, y juntó las palmas de sus manos, como si rezase a algún dios para que ella se despertase, fijando sus pupiilas en un punto imaginario.

Al poco se quedó dormido, agotado, y en sus sueños confusos sólo veía las mismas escenas :

Makino bajo aquél desgraciado, Makino gritando desaforadamente, Makino violada salvajemente... y él de pie, congelado, sin poder dar ni un paso... Era asfixiante.

Se despertó acongojado y con lágrimas en los ojos, casi gritando el nombre de la chica, pero al poco se dió cuenta de dónde estaba, así que guardó silencio, escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón.

Por último, se dió cuenta de que alguien le observaba, y miró por inercia hacia Makino, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque sin decir nada...

Dômyoji tragó saliva con dificultad, y se acercó a ella lentamente, preguntándose cuál sería su reacción.

- Lo... lo siento..- tragó saliva otra vez, y se enfrentó a la inquiriente mirada de la chica, que titilaba aún por el miedo.

- Ah... - dejó escapar un gemido, pero no se echó a llorar, a pesar de que todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

Alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Dômyoji, en la que se notaba el surco de las lágrimas que habían resbalado siguiendo siempre el mismo camino, irritándole incluso la piel.

Sólo quería verle a él, sentirle a él... ni siquiera ahora podía odiarle.

- No me odies - espetó Tsukasa, asustado como un niño. - Siento no haberte protegido, siento haber hecho caso de esa zorra que tengo por madre, yo... -

- Shhh... déjalo! - susurró Makino, medio sedada aún por la medicación. Quiso seguir hablando, pero cerró los ojos, y cayó en un sueño profundo.

- Es normal... está agotada... - se resignó Dômyoji, y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, dirigiendose resuelto al especialista que la había tratado, para convencerle con el poder de su apellido de que la chica estaría mejor con él.

- Yo me encargaré de todo, tendrá todas las atenciones convenientes : Me la llevo. -

Y así lo hizo, a pesar de las objeciones del equipo médico, que, como siempre, al hablarles de dinero, permitieron que hiciera lo que quería...


	8. Amore mío 7

Amore mio 7

Así pues, una hora después Makino ya estaba en la gran mansión Dômyoji, abrazada con mimo por el chico, que se había acostado en la misma cama, planeaba no dejarla sola ni un minuto.

Por fortuna, su madre se había largado tan buen puento creyó que por el momento aquella niñata no les molestaría, así que no tenía que molestarse en pensar cómo eludir cualquier ataque.

Acomodó la cabeza de SU Makino sobre su pecho, y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el débil aroma a almendras que exhudaba la chica.

- Uffff... Pero, ¿En qué estás pensando? - una voz en su cabeza lo reprendió.

Apretó los ojos e intentó concentrarse en algún sonido que viniera del exterior, mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo se despertaba por su cuenta, la proximidad de la fémina alborotaba sus pasiones.

- ¡¡Táctica de distracción! - musitó para sí mismo, recreando ante sí a una Kaede desnuda - Aaaaajjjjj... - hizo una mueca de asco, pero al momento la imagen de su amada Makino se superpuso a aquella tan grotesca, desbaratanto todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento.

Se negaba a dejarla sola, su tozudez ganaba a sus impulsos más primitivos... agotandole en su batalla interna.

- Me... me muerooo... - gruñó, deseando poder comportarse como un animal irracional.

Y por fín, muy entrada la noche, se durmió, iracundo pero satisfecho de no haber caído en la tentación de hacer suya a la mujer que dormitaba a su lado.

Se despertó con el trinar de unos cuantos pájaros, que tenían por mala costumbre canturrear a una hora demasiado temprana.

- ¡¡¡¡SSSSHHHH! ¿¿Quereis callaros, malditos engendros del diablo? ¡¡¡¡Como os pille, me preparo un estofado con vosotros y se lo doy de comer a los sirvientes! - amenazó en un gruñido, somnoliento.

Arrastró el brazo por el colchón, pero en vez de devolverle la calidez de un cuerpo, sólo recibió a cambio el tacto sedoso pero frío de las sábanas ; se levantó de golpe, barriendo la habitación con la mirada, mas ella no estaba allí.

- ¡¡¡¡MAKINO! - gritó, asustado, y se puso en pie de un salto, corriendo hacia la puerta y casi estrellandose contra ella al tropezar con algo.

¡¡TROMP!

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en la habitación, y Dômyoji apareció en el suelo, rabioso y dispuesto a morder cualquier cosa.

- Pero, ¿qué cojo...? - el improperio murió en su garganta, reemplazado por un bufido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo que, hecho un ovillo, le había hecho zozobrar y caer.

- ¡¡Jaaajajajajajajaaa! - la chica rió de buena gana, a pesar de la cara de espanto y enfado del chico - ¡¡Qué gracioso estás! ¡¡Mira ésta vena, casi se te sale! - señaló a su frente, donde latía una vena que casi acojonaba...

- No me hace puta gracia - dió un fuerte puñetazo al suelo de mármol, quedando a pocos milímetros de la cabeza de la chica.

Se puso sobre ella sin atinar que tal vez ella no estuviera preparada para revivir esa sensación de debilidad, y apoyó su otra mano en el suelo, atrapándola.

Inconscientemente, Makino quiso apartarle, empujando su pecho como si así pudiera sacárselo de encima ; estaba asustada, recordando la salvajada de la noche anterior.

Se removió bajo aquél cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, y se odió a sí misma por querer que él sí le hiciera lo que aquellos engendros no acabaron...


	9. Amore mío 8

Amore mío 8

Un taconeo rápido se aproximó a la habitación, y, sin previo aviso, abrieron la puerta de golpe, con el consiguiente sobresalto para los dos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, ESTÚPIDO! - Tsubaki se echó encima de su hermano, mordiendole la oreja mientras le daba de collejas. - Pero, ¿no ves cómo está Tsukushi? ¡¡Está MUERTA de MIEDO! ¡¡Desgraciado, vete a satisfacer tus bajos instintos con tu amiga la mano, animal ! - sin cortarse un pelo, le pegó una patada en el trasero que lo estampó contra el suelo, y aprovechó para coger de la mano a Makino y sacarla de una imaginaria sala de torturas.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhh... siempre igual... - suspiró Tsukushi, riendose por lo bajini de cómo les había interrumpido Tsubaki, y cómo lo había malinterpretado todo otra vez...

Se dejó llevar por Tsubaki, que tiraba de ella como si se tratase de un peluche, y, al llegar a lo que la mujer evaluó como una distancia prudencial, pararon en seco.

- ¡¡Perdona a mi hermano, Mukuchino! - exclamó Tsubaki

- Es Makino... - susurró Tsukushi, recordando cómo solía equivocarse al mentarla.

- ¡¡Eso mismo! ... Bueno, disculpa al animal de mi hermano, que sólo sabe ser bruto, el pobre...

- Oh, no, ¡¡no! - interpuso las manos graciosamente entre ellas dos, gesticulando - ¡¡Que no ha pasado nada!

Además, ¡¡ha sido culpa mía!

Otra vez el rubor escandalizó a sus mejillas, aún sintiendo palpitar el ansia que la estaba carcomiendo.

- Bueno... tú me estás vacilando, ¿no? - se reprochó a su puñetera voz interior, que la chinchaba con más y más imágenes de un Tsukasa semidesnudo haciendole tropocientas mil cosas.

Avergonzada, bajó la mirada ante aquella espectacular mujer, rezando para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tsubaki la cogió de las manos, y, estrechandoselas, le sonrió ampliamente, tratándola casi con un inmenso amor de madre.

- ¿Porqué no vas a ducharte y vestirte? Luego desayunamos y... vamos a pasear, ¿apetece?

Tsukushi asintió, aunque no muy convencida, y entró en la habitación que Tsubaki le señalaba.

Era, como no, enorme, de suelo marmóreo y tan reluciente que podía verse reflejada en él.

- Pero, ¿quien necesita un baño taaaan grande? Si casi está vacío! - su voz reverberó a causa del eco. - Es increíble, la bañera... - miró alrededor intentando encontrarla, dándose cuenta de que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Pero... ¿¿dónde está? Una habitación tan grande para un baño y... ¿no hay ... ? - se quedó callada al ver un botón pequeño en el suelo, a sus pies.

Lo oprimió con la punta del pie, y casi cae de espaldas al ver cómo una maquinaria retraía unos paneles del suelo, dejando a la vista una enorme especie de piscina que cubría casi toda la superficie que había creído desnuda.

- Madre mía... - suspiró, con ganas de huir de allí... pero, cansada, decidió darse un buen baño, a poder ser de agua calentita.. y esperar un poco más.

- No necesito quebrarme más la cabeza... hoy no... -

Se desnudó tranquilamente, plegando la ropa y dejandola en un montoncito, en un lado algo apartado, y estudió cómo hacer que al agua empezara a llenar la superficie marmórea.

Tras unos minutos investigando los extraños paneles y habiendolos tocado todos, consiguió llenarla de agua calentita, con espuma e incluso sales de baño.

Se ayudó de la pequeña escalinata que había, y se dejó caer casi en plancha allí dentro, derritiendose de gustito.

- Ayyyy.. qué bien... - suspiró, cerrando los ojos y preguntandose cómo podía alguien acostumbrarse a algo tan sombrío.

Se dejó llevar por la calidez del momento, e intentó relajarse, aunque su cabeza no cesaba de trabajar.

Ella, Tsukasa, su cara al volverla a ver, la tristeza con la que huyó de allí... los desgraciados aquellos, el olor a hospital y la cara desencajada de aquél chico... todo formaba un inmenso ovillo en su cabeza, del cual no podía desprenderse.

Poco a poco fué quedandose dormida, aún cansada de todo el estrés acumulado, y tuvo sueños oscuros... sueños intranquilos en los que no superaba el reciente ataque... Dômyoji no estaba allí para salvarla.


	10. Amore mío 9

Amore mío 9

Tsukasa, que se había quedado helado tras despertarse de su atontamiento y recordar lo que había sucedido, salió como un cohete de la habitación, dispuesto a encontrar a SU Makino y pedirle explicaciones a su hermana... o pegarle un buen mordisco.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido... ? - miraba de un lado a otro, abriendo puertas y cerrandolas de un portazo al comprobar que ella no estaba alí dentro.

Andaba desesperado, sintiendo un pavor irracional a que ella estuviese sola.

- ¡¡Maldita Tsubaki! - pegó un puñetazo en la pared, y se quedó por un momento en absoluto silencio, buscando algún indicio, algo, con el que saber dónde estaba la chica.

Bruscamente, alzó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia una dirección en concreto ; le había latido un presentimiento, y estaba seguro de que sabía dónde encontrarla.

Sin apartar la vista ni dejar de escuchar, caminó dando grandes zancadas, olisqueando el aire ; un aroma a jabón y aire caliente le hacía cosquillas suavemente, y así supo que iba en dirección correcta.

Tras recorrer un amplio pasillo y desviarse en algunos momentos, dió con la maldita puerta tras la cual estaba ella.

Picó con los nudillos al princpio, preguntando si había alguien para no mostrarse demasiado bruto, pero, al no obtener respuesta, mandó al cuerno todas las delicadezas, y entró en la habitación sin más, siendo atacado al instante por una densa vaharada de vapor, que lo dejó sin aliento por unos segundos.

Con movimientos de la mano intentando apartar de su campo de visión aquél vapor, siguió caminando, de pronto desconcertado al no recordar exactamente en qué habitación estaba.

Tan desorientado estaba, que cayó de bruces en el agua, empapandose totalmente y despertando a la chica, que hasta ese momento había estado dormida.

- ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA! - maldijo Tsukasa, poniendose de pie a disgusto e intentando salir de allí.

Entonces, la vió, y se quedó completamente paralizado.

- E.. ¿estás bien?.. ¿qué haces aquí?... - le preguntó, tragando saliva y sin atreverse a acercarse a ella, no fuera que no pudiera resistirse al hambre que le había asaltado de golpe.

- Yo... Tu hermana... - balbucía, con los ojos entrecerrados. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero lo que más pudo hacer es caer sobre Tsukasa una vez en pie ; se sentía debil y no podía guardar el equilibrio.

- Mujer estúpida! ¿¿ No te das cuenta de que has estado demasiado tiempo dentro del agua? Tsks! - gruñó Tsukasa, aunque se sentía feliz porque ahora tenía una excusa para llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. - Ven aquí... - dijo, cogiendola y apoyandola contra sí, saliendo a toda prisa de aquella bañera y de la habitación, que ya lo estaba ahogando con tanto vaporcillo.

- Cuando encuentre a mi hermano, la mato.. lo juro... - sentenció, pegándole ojeadas a Makino, que seguía medio consciente y se aferraba a Tsukasa, rodeandole con un brazo por la espalda y apoyando la mano en su pecho.

Cruzó la primera puerta donde recordaba vagamente que podía haber una cama, y, en efecto, descubrió una de tantas habitaciones en desuso, en la que escondió a la chica, dejándola sobre el mullido colchón e intentando arrebujarla como podía con las ropas de cama.

Se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada, y cerró con pestillo para más seguridad ; no le apetecía en absoluto que los pudieran interrumpir... por su cabeza retorcida cruzaron una serie de flashes, pero se dió un buen par de golpes con el dorso de la mano para intentar sacarselos de la cabeza.

- Tranquilo... - intentó autodisciplinarse, y volvió a la cama, al lado de Makino.

Se desnudó completamente, y se metió en la cama junto a ella, sin siquiera mirarla... a pesar de que era peor el remedio que la enfermedad.


End file.
